


to make you love me

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do I have to do to make you love me? // Snow Queen</p>
            </blockquote>





	to make you love me

The question hung between them, making the air as stale and tense as Regina’s heart. She had no room for love, especially not for Snow. The girl, who was by that time a woman just brushing the age of majority, stared into the queen’s eyes. She did not waver. Even more interestingly enough, she expected an answer. Regina doubted that she had the answer Snow was looking for.

Easily, silkily, Regina replied, “I live for you, Snow. I have since the moment I put on my future wedding dress.” Since the moment Daniel’s heart blew away in the gasping breaths she needed to stay alive herself. 

Snow shook her head. “You do not live for me. You live for a reason, a purpose that you worry in your mind day after day. I see the way your face darkens when you think you are alone. I wish to lighten it. I wish for us to smile and make this palace the home it once was.”

It was only ever a home for Snow. To Regina, it was the cell to wait her time in. Her sentence was nearly up. “Wishing is for children.”

“I am not a child,” Snow interjected. She stood to her full height with her shoulders back like royalty. Her small frame shone with her dress. The fabric hung loose at the bottom without the extra layers typically worn in company. The bodice was tight around her, and it left Snow breathless. Regina had the nursemaid tighten it too tight every day, a small way of choking the life out of the girl. It never worked. Snow held her head high and used each gasping breath to hoist her flawless beating heart further and further in to Regina’s face.

“Then perhaps you should use the respect and tone of an adult.”

“Perhaps you should make me.”

Regina stilled. Again, the air between the two women crackled in anticipation. One perfectly sculpted brow rose on blemish free skin. “Excuse me?”

Snow stepped forward, cutting the distance between them by half. “I said, ‘Perhaps you should make me.’”

Regina knew plenty of ways to silence the girl. Her favorite personally involved her reaching her hand through the bodice and physically returning the favor for all that Snow had done. It was not yet time for that. First Leopold must die, and then the attack on Snow could officially begin.

“You will bite your tongue.”

“Bite it yourself.” The other brow followed. Snow’s face warmed nearly as much as her lips. She continued to stand steady. She repeated herself. “If you want me silenced, you will have to do it yourself. I will not simply take this treatment sitting down.”

Was that a challenge? Regina felt the edge of her lip quirk upwards. It sure sounded like one. As Regina marched closer to the woman, she mewled, “We’ll see about that, now, won’t we?”

…

Snow did, in fact, take her treatment sitting down.


End file.
